WHO KILLED THE DANCER
by Miss Rapper
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT WHEN A 11 YEAR OLD GIRL IS STABBED IN THE PARK AND IT'S UP TO DETECTIVES BENSON AND ROSS TO SAVE THE DAY.


SINGING IS A CRIME

SUMMARY:THIS STORY IS ABOUT WHEN AN AMAZING TEN YEAR OLD SINGER GOES MISSING DURING HER PERFORMANCE AND IT'S UP TO DETECTIVES BENSON AND ROSS TO SAVE HER.

PART 1

IT WAS A SUNNY DAY IN NEW YORK CITY AND SOME PEOPLE WENT TO SEE DJ, THE AMAZING TEN YEAR OLD SINGER, SING HER NEW SONG CALLED ''JUST SING AND DANCE''. EVERYONE LOVED IT. WHILE SHE WAS SINGING, THE LIGHTS WENT OFF FOR A FEW MINUTES AND WHEN THEY CAME BACK ON, DJ WAS GONE. EVERYONE WAS LOOKING FOR HER, BUT THEN SOMEONE IN ALL BLACK HAD HER IN HIS ARMS AND SAID,''I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER AND I PLAN ON KEEPING HER FOREVER, BUT IF THE POLICE TRY TO FIND ME,I WILL PUT HER IN MY FREEZER AND KEEP HER IN THERE UNTIL SHE'S DEAD!'' THE LIGHTS WENT OFF AGAIN AND THIS TIME WHEN THEY CAME BACK ON, DJ AND HER KIDNAPPER WERE GONE. DJ'S MOM, KATHY, CALLED THE NYPD{NEW YORK POLICE DEPARTMENT} TO HELP FIND HER. EVERYONE WAS WORRIED ABOUT HER. HER MOM WAS SO ANGRY THAT SHE WANTED TO KILL THE PERSON WHO TOOK HER DAUGHTER. EVEN HER BROTHER, JACOB, WAS ANGRY TOO. WHEN THE POLICE SHOWED UP, DETECTIVES BENSON AND ROSS ASKED KATHY WHAT HAPPENED AND SHE SAID,''MY DAUGHTER WAS SINGING WHEN THE LIGHTS WENT OFF AND WHEN THEY CAME BACK ON, SHE WAS IN THE ARMS OF A MAN IN ALL BLACK AND HE SAID HE WAS GONNA PUT HER IN HIS FREEZER AND FREEZE HER UNTIL SHE'S DEAD THAT'S IF THE POLICE COME AFTER HIM.'' DETECTIVE BENSON ASKED,''MA'AM, WHERE'S YOUR HUSBAND?'' AND SHE SAID,''UM, HE'S AT WORK. HE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO SEE DJ BECAUSE IF HE DIDN'T GO THEN HE WOULD HE FIRED.'' DETECTIVE ROSS THEN SAID TO DETECTIVE BENSON,''I THINK THE MAN SHE IS TALKING ABOUT IS THE SAME MAN FROM CHICAGO BECAUSE HE WOULD KIDNAP LITTLE GIRLS AND SAY HE WOULD PUT THEM IN HIS FREEZER.'' DETECTIVE BENSON SAID,''I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT BECAUSE I SAW IT ON THE NEWS.'' THE DETECTIVES THOUGHT THAT THEY WERE DEALING WITH A MAN WHO LIKES FREEZING LITTLE GIRLS.

PART 2

THE DETECTIVES ASKED KATHY COULD THEY ASK HER SON SOME QUESTIONS AND SHE SAID IT WAS OK. DETECTIVE ROSS SAID,''HEY JACOB, WE NEED TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS ABOUT YOUR SISTER.'' AND JACOB SAID,''OK.'' DETECTIVE ROSS ASKED,''HAS YOUR SISTER HAD ANY PROBLEMS AT SCHOOL OR AT HOME?'' JACOB THOUGHT ABOUT IT FOR A MOMENT AND THEN SAID,''WELL, AT SCHOOL THIS GIRL NAME LIZZY DOESN'T LIKE MY SISTER AND SHE SAID SHE WAS GONNA KILL HER BECAUSE DJ COULD SING BETTER THAN HER.'' THEN DETECTIVE BENSON ASKED,''WAS IT A THREAT?'' JACOB THOUGHT ABOUT IT FOR ANOTHER MOMENT AND THEN SAID,''IT WAS BUT IT WAS FAKE AND THEN AFTER THAT, IT WAS OVER.'' A FEW MINUTES LATER, THE DETECTIVES DECIDED TO GO TO THEIR SCHOOL TO GET MORE INFORMATION. DETECTIVE BENSON ASKED THE PRINCIPAL,''DID ANYONE HURT OR TEASE DJ?'' THE PRINCIPAL SAID,''WELL, HER MATH TEACHER GOT ARRESTED FOR BEATING HER AT THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL.'' THEN DETECTIVE ROSS ASKED,''HOE LONG AGO WAS THAT?'' THE PRINCIPAL THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT AND SAID,''TWO MONTHS AGO.'' DETECTIVE BENSON ASKED,''IS HE OUT OF JAIL NOW?'' AND THE PRINCIPAL SAID,''YES. HE WORKS AT A BIKE SHOP. DJ'S PARENTS TOLD HER NOT TO WALK BY THAT PLACE AFTER WHAT HAPPENED.''

PART 3

THE DETECTIVES WENT TO THE BIKE SHOP TO TALK TO DJ'S OLD MATH TEACHER, . HE WAS WORKING ON A BIKE WHEN DETECTIVE BENSON ASKED,''ARE YOU ?'' THEN HE SAID,''WHO WANTS TO KNOW?'' DETECTIVE ROSS GRABBED HIM BY THE COLLAR AND SAID,''WE'RE DETECTIVES BENSON AND ROSS WITH THE NYPD AND WE'RE LOOKING FOR DJ VALENTINE THE TEN YEAR OLD GIRL YOU BEAT IN THE BACK OF HER SCHOOL. DON'T YOU REMEMBER? ANSWER ME!'' FINALLY HE SAID,''FINE, I DO REMEMBER HER, THAT TEN YEAR OLD GIRL WHO COULD SING PRETTY GOOD. LOOK, I LEARNED MY LESSON OK AND BESIDES, THE JUDGE SAID I CAN'T BE NEAR LITTLE GIRLS, NOT EVEN MY OWN DAUGHTER. WHAT, YOU THINK I TOOK HER? WELL, I DIDN'T. I'VE BEEN HERE ALL DAY.'' DETECTIVE ROSS SAID,''FINE, WE'LL JUST GO ASK YUOR BOSS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN.'' ''FINE.'' SAID . THE DETECTIVES WENT TO FIND HIS BOSS AND ASKED,''ARE YOU THE PERSON WHO OWNS THIS BIKE STORE?'' THEN HE SAID,''YES. WHY?'' DETECTIVE BENSON SAID,''BECAUSE WE THINK ONE OF YOUR WORKERS COMMITTED A CRIME.'' THEN SAID,''OH. YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT PETERS?'' ''YES. DID HE GO ANYWHERE TODAY? OR DID HE TAKE A BREAK TODAY?'' THEN SAID,'' DID TAKE AN HOUR LONG BREAK TODAY.'' THE DETECTIVES WENT BACK TO AND SAID,'' ,YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE KIDNAP OF DJ VALENTINE, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USE D AGAINST YOU IN THE COURT OF LAW.''

PART 4

DETECTIVES BENSON AND ROSS TOOK BACK TO THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT TO ASK HIM A FEW QUESTIONS BUT HE KEPT SAYING HE DIDN'T DO IT BUT THEY KNEW HE WASN'T TELLING THE TRUTH. DETECTIVE ROSS SAID,''COME ON PETERS, JUST TELL US WHERE YOU HID THE DJ AND WE'LL PRROBABLY MIGHT LET YOU GO EASY.'' THEN YELLED,''I DIDN'T TAKE HER, HER DAD DID!'' DETECTIVE BENSON ASKED,''HOW DO YOU KNOW?'' THEN HE FINALLY SAID,''HE TOLD ME HE WAS GONNA PLAN IT. HE TOLD ME THAT AT HOME HIS DAUGHTER SANG TOO MUCH AND I TOLD HIM SHE WAS PRACTICING FOR HER PERFORMANCE BUT HE SAID HE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, SO HE TOLD ME THAT HIS PLAN WAS TO CUT THE LIGHTS OFF AND TELL THEM ABOUT PUTTING HER IN THE FREEZER AND HE TOLD ME TO CUT THE LIGHTS ON AND OFF WHEN HE DISAPPEARED IN THE DARKNESS.'' AND DETECTIVE ROSS ASKED,''WHERE IS SHE?'' AND HE SAID,''AT THIS APARTMENT ON 173 SOUTH STREET APARTMENT C3.'' THE DETECTIVES AND EVERYONE ELSE FROM SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT WENT TO THE APARTMENT. THEY SURROUNDED THE APARTMENT WITH THE NYPD. DETECTIVES BENSON AND ROSS WENT TO HIS DOOR AND TOLD HIM TO OPEN THE DOOR, BUT HE DIDN'T, SO THEY BUSTED DOWN THE DOOR AND TOLD DJ'S DAD, DAN, NOT TO MOVE AND DETECTIVE ROSS ASKED,''WHERE IS DJ?'' AND HE SAID,''LOOK FOR HER.'' AND THEN DETECTIVE ROSS THOUGHT ABOUT IT FOR A MOMENT AND WENT TO HIS FREEZER AND WHEN HE OPENED IT, HE GOT DJ OUT OF IT AND TOOK HER TO THE HOSPITAL. SAID,''SHE'S GOING TO BE FINE.'' EVERYONE WAS HAPPY TO FIND OUT THAT SHE WAS OK, EVEN DETECTIVE ROSS.


End file.
